Changeling - House Rules - Reclamation
'Reclamation' Attribute: Perception Reclamation is a 'Lost Art' that deals with relations between the Fae and Prodigals, and its accompanying Realm is always Actor or Scene. This Art is designed to bring Prodigals back, in part, to their Fae origins. All Reclamation cantrips except Prodigal Sight are Wyrd and require the expenditure of Glamour. . ● Prodigal Sight Type: Chimerical This cantrip allows the Changeling to see clearly the nature of Prodigals around him, and gain a hint as to their supernatural nature. It lasts for one scene per casting, and each success on the roll allows them to see more of the nature and type of any Prodigal they meet. Appropriate Lore rolls will aid in interpreting their visions. . 'Cantrip Effects' . '●● Blessings of Dreams ' Type: Wyrd This cantrip can be cast on a Prodigal to lower his inherent Banality and allow him to potentially use his innate magical abilities within the Near Dreaming with some predictability. Each point of Glamour spent on this cantrip allows the Banality of the Prodigal to be reduced by one point, to a maximum of -3. This cantrip cannot be made permanent. For that one must use Returning to the Fold. : Duration: : 1 success -- one hour : 2 successes -- one day : 3 successes -- one week : 4 successes -- one month : 5 successes -- one season (3 months) . '●●● Faerie-Pact ' Type: Wyrd This ability grants the Prodigal the Faerie Affinity Merit, and last as long as the Oath attached to it us upheld. This cantrip always requires a pact of some kind between the Prodigal target and the changeling. It is always permanent unless the Changeling formally releases the target from the Pact. Kithain can only pact a number of targets up to one-half their permanent Glamour. . '●●●● Dweomer-Theft ' Type: Wyrd This ability allows the casting changeling to copy one ability from a Prodigal that he has seen demonstrated. Among the things that can be stolen are: one Gift, one Rite, one mage Rote (not a Sphere of magic), one Sorcerer ritual (not a Path), and one supernatural Merit that can be applied to a Changeling. If he spends experience points on learning the ability (which is based on 3x the dot value of the item for the type of creature possessing it) it becomes permanent. No Changeling can have more borrowed permanent abilities than one-half of his Permanent Glamour rating, and he can only have one temporary ability at a time. All costs associated with the new ability (Rage, Gnosis, etc) will be treated as Glamour instead. Any accompanying rolls will also become Glamour rolls; in the case of Mage rotes, you roll one-half-Glamour, rounded down. No Kithain can learn Spirit-related abilities unless they are Kinfolk, or Nunnehi who possess Spirit Link. In no case can Kithain learn to make Fetishes, Sorcerer Talismans or Mage Wonders, though non-spirit-based temporary or single-use items may be possible. Difficulty is based on the difficulty listed for the ability; in the case of Mage rotes stolen, the difficulty is 4 (vulgar without witnesses = Wyrd) + sphere level -bunk - glamour, with a minimum difficulty of 4. Note that with a Mage rote, successes determine the total number of dots of Spheres that may be learned. . '●●●●● Returning to the Fold' Type: Wyrd With this level of Reclamation, a changeling can give a Prodigal the means to invoke his own inherent fae nature. *It allows him to see and interact with the Dreaming. He can cross raths without being enchanted, and can touch and interact with chimerical beings and items just like a Changeling can. *It creates for him a misty, surreal faerie mien that grows more real with time and reinforcement by exposure to the Dreaming. This mien will not like like any specific kith -- instead, it will look like an archetypal human being with some modifications, in most cases, to fit the person it's done to. *He gains reliability when using his own race's magics within the Dreaming -- so long as his magic does not directly countermand the Dreaming’s ways (such as trying to override a frailty or House ban), it works the same way in the Dreaming as it does in the Autumn World. *Races that cannot learn Arts (see below) may be able to create or learn magical abilities of their own that allow them to mimic the effects of individual cantrips. (Naming 5 is off limits.) This would primarily apply to non-mages who work ‘static’ effects, since Mages can eventually learn to do just about anything an Art can. *A Reclaimed person generates twice as much Glamour when serving as a Dreamer, and remembers interactions with the Dreaming with the clarity of someone with Banality 3. *Instead of becoming Dreamstruck, he will enter Bedlam instead with too much exposure to the Dreaming. This cantrip is always Wyrd, and it is not permanent unless you spend a permanent Glamour point. If it is made permanent, the target may then choose Faerie Marks and Faerie Gifts that are fitting to his nature, and can use his supernatural energy pool as if it were Glamour to power those abilities. Use of this cantrip is almost always accompanied by Echoes, a Geas, and/or an Oathbond, and at least one sort of Faerie Mark is required to be taken. Making this cantrip permanent requires ST approval and an XP expenditure. A recipient who is not a ‘full’ supernatural (e.g. shifter race or mage) may also be able to learn Fae Arts with a proper mentor, and will gain a Glamour pool appropriate to a Kinain of his age. After this cantrip is cast, the target is affected by the Fae Realm rather than Actor for the duration of the cantrip. : Duration: 1 success -- one hour : 2 successes -- one day : 3 successes -- one week : 4 successes -- one month : 5 successes -- one season (3 months) ''- Created by Chance.'' Category:Changeling Category:House Rules Category:arts Category:Reclamation